Todo Hyoei
Todo Hyoei is a recurring villain throughout the Otokojuku series. He is considered a traitor to his country by Edajima Heihachi and regards Edajima as his lifelong enemy. He rarely fights himself, usually using his vast wealth and authority to pull the strings. Appearance As Todo Hyoei, he appears as an old and balding, but still muscular man with long white hair from the lower back of his head, sideburns, and a mustache. He often dresses in a hakama, but has also been seen in fighting pants and arm guards. In his days at Tokyo University, Isa Takemitsu had a stern expression, with long black hair. He wore the standard uniform worn by students. Later as Deputy Commander of Saman Island, his hair was shorter and messier he had a scruffier beard. He also wore the uniform of the Japanese naval commander during WWII. Personality Todo Hyoei is considered the epitome of dishonesty and treachery, most notably for his betrayal of 2,813 Japanese soldiers in Saman Island. Even with his martial arts ability, he carries around a gun with him in case his fighting ability is insufficient. In his youth, he is very arrogant and makes use of his special privilege to drive a car on Tokyo University's campus. He claims that he has never bowed down to anybody, leaving money for Wang Ta-Ren for accidentally crashing into him with his car. Later, he goes as far as to frame the then-eleven year-old Heihachi for assault and Wang for being a communist spy, and later attempts to humiliate Heihachi with further actions. In future battles against Edajima, however, Todo becomes more of a comic villain. Powers and Abilities Techniques History Tokyo University Days Isa Takemitsu was a rich Tokyo University student and soon-to-be successor of the Isa Magnate. However, his life would take a sharp downward turn when, around 1941, he carelessly crashed his car into a young Wang Ta-ren and simply threw him money in order to have his injuries treated without so much as an apology. Edajima Heihachi, who regarded Wang as his friend, challenged him to a fight and defeated him easily. This would be the first of several humiliations that Takemitsu would face at the hands of Heihachi and the birth of their antagonism. Takemitsu would later manipulate some yakuza members to frame Heihachi for assault and Wang for espionage for the Chinese Communist Party, knowing full well that Heihachi would fight off the attackers who were assaulting his friends. The plot works: Heihachi and Wang are imprisoned and Wang is harshly interrogated, but Heihachi manages to break out, and in the process, breaks out a then-irresponsible Aisin Gioro Puyi, who snuck out of his quarters to have fun and was imprisoned when he could not pay. At a party held by his father, Takemitsu personally takes on Heihachi, but knowing that he would be unable to defeat him, secretly makes a deal for Heihachi to lose for Wang to go free. However, shortly after, Puyi, now clean-shaven and dressed in uniform, arrives at the Isa party and asks for Heihachi's pardon as a friend. Shortly after, a badly beaten Wang arrives and explains Takemitsu's actions that framed him. Takemitsu asks immediately about the radio despite being unable to see the words on Wang's paper from the large distance, proving that he knew about the radio and set up Wang to be framed. Heihachi moves to strike him down, but stops short, refusing to dirty his fists with Takemitsu's blood. Takemitsu throws a tantrum, breaking a precious vase, until his father introduces him to Master Zhang, who offers to help Takemitsu clear his shame. Master Zhang delivers on his promise by first controlling Heihachi's movements and then directing him to urinate on a Nazi officer, revealed to be Adolf Hitler's son. World War II Eventually, Isa Takemitsu became the Naval Lieutenant Commander and Deputy Commander of Saman Island. Takemitsu would betray his 2,813 allies at Saman Island by directing American bombers to bomb the location of Japan's secret bases in the dead of the night in order to guarantee his own survival. Despite the bases being dotted throughout the island, Takemitsu's knowledge of the location of Japan's bases ensured that not a single one remained. In the attack, Takemitsu especially makes sure to direct his personal plane to shoot down Edajima Heihachi, leading to the bullet scars on the latter's chest. After the war, Takemitsu changed his name to Todo Hyoei and worked for the American occupying forces. By searching for concessions on the basis of selling illegal goods, he immediately built up a huge fortune, his wealth and power eventually leading to him being considered the "don of Japan". Sakigake!! Otokojuku Todo is the sponsor of the Great Heaven-Challenging Olympic Tournament, but largely due to his overly careful nature, is mostly shown passively observing fights from television screens in his estate. However, towards the semifinals and finals of the Tournament, Todo becomes suspicious of Otokojuku, especially when they become pitted against his personally-sponsored 16 Warriors of Hades Phoenix Island and the 16 Warriors begin to suffer heavier losses. Eager to see his own 16 Warriors of Hades Phoenix Island win, Todo gives his son Gouki the aid of his two personal bodyguards Zi-Lan and Spartacus, and personally arrives to see the battle in the Killoseum. Todo becomes infuriated by Momo's apparent killing of Gouki, but softens up when it is revealed that Momo missed Gouki's vitals on purpose. After hearing from his subordinate the actual background of Otokojuku, Todo determines that it is ultimately Otokojuku's fate to die after all and personally goes to see the winning team in the Killoseum. When Momo attacks him, Todo reveals that he wore an electric suit that protects him from attacks. Todo then directs his bodyguards to shower the Otokojuku team in machine gun fire, forcing Otokojuku's Four Heavenly Kings to shield their underclassmen from the gunfire so that they could defeat his bodyguards and land a hit on Todo. Todo is then assaulted by Edajima Heihachi, who crashes the plane he hijacked from one of his subordinates into the center of the Killoseum and the two do battle. However, Todo optimizes his fighting style for speed and easily evades Edajima's attacks. Akatsuki!! Otokojuku Later at Edajima's staged funeral, Todo, without wearing funeral clothes, casually walks up to Edajima's memorial and boldly cheers at the defeat of his enemy. When accosted by Nobunaga, however, Todo reveals that he has been holding back his tears at the death of his rival and leaves afterwards. Major Battles * Isa Takemitsu vs. Edajima Heihachi * Isa Takemitsu vs. Edajima Heihachi & Togashi Genji * Todo Hyoei vs. Tutankhamen XV * Todo Hyoei vs. Zeus Appearances in Other Media Trivia Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Characters